Warrior of Grief
by Mephileshomer
Summary: Adam wished he was never supposed to have been born, he has lost everything: his girlfriend is dead, his best friend is dead and he was bitten by a werewolf all in one night! 1 year later Adam is still a werewolf but with some changes, he has a new friend, who cares for him deeply, although he is still troubled by his past, Luna won't give up hope that Adam can be healed LunaxOC


**Warrior of Grief**

**Chapter 1 Ardent Vow**

**I DONT OWN OR HARRY POTTER ONLY MY OC **

Adam was supposed to be in an exam but no! All hell had broken loose, Albus Dumbledore was dead, Severus Snape had killed him and so Adam, his girlfriend and Hermione and Luna were carrying on the fight even though Luna was almost hit with a killing curse, as well as this Greyback ambushed Adam when he had least expected it and had bitten Adam, whilst in werewolf form, Adam however was strong and threw Greyback off him snarling "OFF ME!" "Adam watch out!" Anna shouted at her boyfriend, Adam ducked a killing cursed and aimed another well aimed reducto at Bellatrix who aimed another killing curse at Adam. Adam snarled "TONIGHT THIS ENDS!" Bellatrix however did something that Adam wasn't expecting and threw the curse at Anna instead causing Adam to scream with anger, horror and sadness all in one! "NOOOOOOOOO!" Adam broke the fight and watched as his girlfriend collapsed to the ground dead. Adam ran over and sobbed "Come back...Please come back... "Soon after Adam's face turned to anger as he saw Malfoy running across the grounds, Adam screamed Expelliarmus at the boy, knocking him into a window, knocking him out! Adam reached over to Malfoy and woke him up snarling "YOU LITTLE GIT!" and continued to pummel him in the face, Luna noticed this and pulled Adam off Malfoy, who was bleeding badly from his nose and mouth. Hermione noticed Adam's girlfriend's body, and carried it out with Adam still shouting vile and angry curses at Draco, Luna shouted "Adam please, stop!" Adam to his surprise stopped shouting and sobbed "She's gone...Lestrange...killed my Anna!"

Adam had tears still in his eyes and started howling at the loss of Anna, and started to eliminate every death eater on sight, starting with Greyback, slaughtering him with Avada Kedavra but not before snarling "From Me and Anna!" Luna watched with shock as well as Hermione and Draco, who was still bleeding from the battering given earlier from Adam! Adam's next target was Bellatrix, unfortunately she disaparated before Adam laid a hit upon her so Adam turned around and started on another death eater, who tried to get away but was hit by another of Adam's curses. Adam then began to shout aloud "WHERE ARE YOU NOW, SNAPE LET ME SEE YOUR FACE YOU COWARD!" Snape appeared rather suddenly and so started a duel with Adam, with Expelliarmus and Sectumsempra. Adam was shouting insanely now, screaming "I'LL KILL YOU!" Severus then shouted back at Adam "DON'T DO THIS ADAM, YOU WERE MY FAVOURITE PUPIL BESIDES MALFOY!" Adam didn't listen and continued to duel with Luna finally breaking the duel hold by using reducto in the middle, blasting Adam backwards and allowing Severus to escape. Luna then ran over to Adam who slowly got up and saw Snape escaping with Harry running after him. Luna ran into Adam and hugged him hard, sobbing "Don't do that again please!" Adam looked down at her and nodded sadly.

Adam then let go of Luna and shouted "BELLATRIX, YOU MAY HAVE ESCAPED BUT RUN ALL YOU WANT I WILL FIND AND KILL YOU ONE DAY! " Adam pulled himself up and as a last ditch effort to get rid of his anger, brutally kicked Malfoy twice! Snarling "FOR ANNA!" Adam picked up Anna's lifeless body from Hermione and took it outside the great hall and walked out leaving a sad Luna and a very horrified Malfoy. But whilst Adam was carrying out Anna, Luna screamed in horror "ADAM YOUR ARM!" Adam looked down and noticed a werewolf bite on his arm that was why he was feeling a little furious at Malfoy! But Adam said nothing and walked out of the room sobbing his eyes out! Hermione then noticed his wound and gasped "Oh Adam..." Adam paid no attention and carried Anna into the great hall, when all of a sudden he collapsed to the ground in pain, his hands rushed up to his temples and he started to scream in unimaginable pain, pain that was beyond a human being. 50 seconds later Hermione entered the great hall with Luna, Ron and Harry only to find Anna placed on one of the tables of the great hall and seeing a jet black werewolf with red eyes whimpering, before letting out a howl and dropping to the ground, silently whimpering.

Harry and Ron were shocked with horror and disgust, this was a turn of events for Hogwarts, a homicidal maniacal werewolf was in Hogwarts, Albus was dead and Snape had escaped! Hermione barked at Harry and Ron to stop pointing their wands at the young werewolf and suddenly tried to communicate to the black wolf, which finally noticed the gang and rose itself onto two feet, snarling and growling at Hermione, Ron and Harry! Luna told the three to back away Hermione then asked why they should back away from a wolf that was full of rage and pain! Luna answered "He's detected that you are in the presence of his territory and is protecting it!" Hermione the noticed something in the wolf's eyes, a look of outrage and sadness combined into one! Harry noticed it too and commented "Guys is that..." Hermione nodded sadly with tears coming through her eyes and answered "Oh Merlin, I think it is!"

Suddenly the wolf ran off, barging past Luna who recognized the wolf as well before professor McGonagall and Flitwick brought him down, and were about to raise their wand's to kill the wolf "ADAM!" Luna cried out, through her tears and so almost immediately McGonagall stopped as did Flitwick and allowed Adam to get up and run at Luna bringing her down and silently whimper into her chest, slowly turning back to human form, was a very tearful Adam sobbing "It's all my fault! It's my entire fault!" Luna quietened him down and replied "No it's not, Adam it's not your fault!" Harry watched amazed as Luna helped the limping Adam back to the hall reminding him "You'll be having revenge soon Adam, don't worry!" Adam snarled "Yes! I will thanks Luna" Adam picked himself up soon afterwards and followed professor Lupin saying "Can I borrow that potion of yours Lupin?" Lupin replied "Fair do's Adam, although be warned it tastes like wolf piss!" Adam grabbed the potion and forced it down him and regretted the sudden decision, Luna followed Adam up to the common room in Gryffindor tower and watched as Adam closed the door and began to sob and cough himself to calm himself down.

Luna was still waiting outside, asleep when Adam came out with red marks around his eyes and his voice, hoarse. Adam noticed Luna asleep, Adam smiled and thought "Bless her; she must have been outside waiting for me to recover from my ultimate rage". Adam carried Luna back to Ravenclaw tower; spoke the password and asked Cho Chang and professor Flitwick to take Luna to bed. Cho nodded in fear of Adam's condition, tears filled her eyes as Adam walked out of the room and quietly sobbed "Bless you Adam!" Adam heard the comment and smiled, people still loved him even though he was a dangerous monster! Adam then retreated to his private room for himself to keep himself suited in the school of Hogwarts and soon after Adam fell asleep hoping that this was a nightmare with his owl, Silver watching her master, hooting softly.

The next morning Adam stood snarling all the while at the window watching the Slytherins go about their daily business and refused to come out of his room, Hermione told McGonagall and the other professor's about it, and they left Adam be for a while, he had to get over his loss on his own without anyone noticing him for a while. Professor Slughorn also said "He wants to be left alone for a while, but not for long, I think he would have desired some company from his friends at the moment, so Miss Granger I think that you Harry and Ron should go visit him!" Hermione Harry and Ron a while later after their classes went to visit the aggressive teenage werewolf, but only finding Adam sitting on his bed making not a sound at all! Hermione called his name "Adam? Adam are you ok?" Silence enveloped the room and suddenly Adam rose up and strode past his friends and into the bathroom, where they heard vomiting noises coming from it! Hermione then turned and said "I think he's got over anger now it's his year of depression!" Ron nervously nodded but started screaming when a large black wolf came out and started snarling at Harry and his friends!

Harry then put out his hand to hold back Hermione and Ron from being hurt by Adam, but to his surprise Adam brushed past Harry and nuzzled his head against his trousers, Harry then commented "I guess Adam can't control his wolfish traits!" Hermione nodded and asked a question to the young wolf padding around the bedroom "Adam, can you understand me?" The Adam wolf looked at her and softly barked to understand. Ron was shocked, his friend from when he was a third year was a wolf who understood emotions from human's and could also know their language. The wolf then bounded up to the window and stated to snarl and bark at Slytherin first and second years down below in the courtyard, Harry cats stupefy which threw Adam back onto his bed and so Adam, snarling leapt at Harry knocking him down, and barked at Hermione and Ron to stay away, however after 10 seconds of silence and angry glares at each other to and from Harry and Adam, they stopped and so Harry allowed Adam to transform back to a human, giving Adam his cloak to keep him warm for a time, after they left his room Adam started shouting and screaming in anger about Slytherins and the filth they carried all the way around the school, so Harry and the gang left Adam to his angry rants.

Harry returned to the professor and told her that Adam had turned into a werewolf during the day, to which Hermione claimed was impossible. Professor Flitwick answered Harry's question rather smartly "It appears that our friend, Adam can turn into a werewolf whenever he would like to do so when he is either outraged or upset at the time, we can consider him as an alpha werewolf!" Hermione gave a questioning look at the professor and asked "So you're trying to say that now that Adam is a werewolf he is able to control his genes automatically?" Sadly Flitwick shook his head "It depends on the type of day, whenever if it's a full moon, and whenever he feels outraged and/or saddened!" At that moment Fred and George arrived and shouted "Adam's gone! He's ran off to the shrieking shack!" McGonagall just put a stern look on her face and replied "He'll be back rather soon as he can't stay out long! He knows fellow werewolves like him won't like others passing in on their territory!"

**1 Year and 9 months later**

**The past was too real to be gotten rid of that easily Adam stood by his window everyday wishing that the nightmare hadn't have been real, but a knock interrupted his thoughts, Adam turned and smiled it was just Ron, Ron asked Adam "You still remembering?" Adam silently nodded and soon answered "Yeah, yeah a bit!" Ron walked over to Adam and placed a hand on his shoulder "Well I'm here for you mate, whatever happens!" Adam grinned and replied "Thanks, I think I need to be left alone for a little bit now though Ron!" Ron smiled at Adam's words and walled out of the common room, only for Neville to enter, looking for his wand again! Adam laughed at Neville's attempts to find his wand until Adam pointed out that he left it under the bed. Neville thanked Adam and walked out with the wand.**

**Neville commented when he got back to the common room "Adam's getting better, his temper seems to come out when Malfoy is near!" Harry agreed several times he had to haul Adam away from Malfoy, so Adam couldn't tear out Draco's throat! Hermione looked up from the book she was reading entitled "Werewolves a curse and a lifetime" replied "Draco always sets Adam off like a volcano, I mean you saw what he did to Anna in the second year, she was called a mudblood, right in front of Adam, and this was before Adam was Anna's boyfriend!" Seamus continued after Hermione "Hang on didn't Adam punch Draco in the face, breaking his nose?" Harry laughed at that, indeed Adam had punched Draco in the face, and walked off with Anna, comforting her... and then soon after 4 days, started to date her!**

**However at that moment Neville tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed at the top of the stairs, Harry's face paled, as did the rest of the gang who were in the room. Adam had appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down at Seamus, Neville, Harry and Hermione with a smirk on his face, he slowly walked down to his friends and snarled "It seems to go quite every time I enter this room, oh wait I forgot I'M A MONSTER!" Hermione, Seamus and the others in the common room were quite only for Harry to speak up "We didn't mean to upset you Adam!" Adam still scowling walked past Harry and the other's to meet with his other friend who could comfort him at a time like this, Luna Lovegood! Adam had met Luna when they were both first years, where he stopped Pansy Parkinson teasing her, Luna and Adam became firm friends soon after this, although conflict erupted between the two when they were in their fourth year, when Luna started to become friends with Cedric Diggory, while Adam became firm friends with Fleur, although they both found they had a fond friendship with each other, and started to become the best of friends, as well as this Luna became a true friend to Adam and Anna, when they started meeting at the room of requirement for things not to be told!**

**Luna Lovegood, was wondering when Adam would show up to speak with her about his plan for his new werewolf serum, that he and Remus invented when they were both on leave together after Snape left! To her surprise she found Adam near her common room, waiting for her, Luna just smiled and asked "How are you feeling?" Adam answered "I feel grand!" Luna just nodded and walked with Adam saying "It has been a long time since we talked to one another hasn't it?" Adam smiled and replied "Meh it's been a time since I got back!" Luna suddenly felt her hand press into Adam's, Adam and Luna noticed at the same time, blushed and then commented, removing their hands from one another's "Sorry!" While they were talking Luna mentioned something that caused Adam's mind to whir and crank, Adam suddenly shouted out loud "The Serum! Oh my God Luna you absolute genius, you guessed the right amount of hairs I needed!" Adam then bent down and kissed Luna on her cheek and ran off, leaving Luna to blush and feel her cheek!**

**Later Adam had a lesson with the replacement defence against the dark arts teacher, professor McGonagall who taught the class to be aware of the problems that a werewolf would face, Draco and Pansy turned at Adam and jeered only to be met with a look of anger from Adam. McGonagall detected Adam's fury growing, and gave a sharp glance at Malfoy forcing him to look at his teacher in the eye and glare at her! Adam however picked up his books and stormed out of the classroom, forcing Luna and Hermione to chase after the angry young man. Luna caught up with Adam quicker than Hermione and grasped Adam's arm to slow him down, Adam turned around and met Luna's eyes, full of comfort and hope for her best friend, Adam's eyes on the other hand were filled with hatred, malice and pain! **

"**Adam, Draco didn't mean to!" Luna commented, only for Adam to reply softly "I know he did, I just know he meant it!" Luna then shouted right into Adam's face, causing Adam to flinch away from Luna, as even he was frightened now "ADAM! LISTEN TO ME HE DIDN'T MEAN IT HE KNOWS OF YOUR CONDITION AND HE'S FRIGHTENED BY IT, ALL SLYTHERINS, FIRST YEARS TO SEVENTH YEARS ALIKE ALL FIND YOU TERRIFYING!" Adam closed his eyes and turned away whispering "Luna... I don't know how to react to that comment but to the truth of it, I think I will have to trust your words!" Luna blushed a little and pushed her body into Adam's side, causing even Adam to blush, but suddenly Adam shook off his embarrassment and turned Luna's head to face his!**

**Adam stroked Luna's cheek a little and smiled, before saying "I have to go...somewhere!" Adam ran off with a worried Luna left behind worried about her friend's true anger, Hermione carried on chasing after Adam but was too late as she noticed a wolf like shape running for the shrieking shack! Professor McGonagall appeared soon afterwards and assured Hermione "He will be back and probably in a fitter state then he was!" Harry ran to the main door and noticed a wolf on the hill near the shrieking shack, the wolf noticed and turned to face Harry. Luna appeared soon after next to Harry and watched Adam pace around sniffing and soon afterwards racing at a large buck deer, tearing into it, and soon after 30 seconds, Adam's head raised up with a piece of flesh in his mouth, and suddenly ran away as Hagrid barked at the wolf to get away!**

**Luna and Harry were shocked at Adam's brutality, but silently watched as The wolf Adam reached the shrieking shack and turned back to human form rather painfully, 50 seconds and Adam was back, Adam then limped over to the mantelpiece and found a picture of him, Anna and Luna altogether. Adam placed the picture back on the mantelpiece and ran over to the bed and sat on it for a while, 2 hours to be precise! Adam then walked over to the mantelpiece and stated "No Adam, No! Bad idea! Bad idea! Don't go for the past, look to the future, dammit!" Adam massaged hi head with his hand and suddenly looked up at Hogwarts, "This is where Anna died! This is where I lost my humanity, but when the battle begins THIS IS WHERE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE DIES!" Adam growled, while gritting his teeth with anger! **

**Soon after Adam returned to Hogwarts at 2.00pm and ran up to his common room, spoke the password, only to find Harry ,Ron and Hermione as well as the other gang waiting for him! Hermione walked up to Adam and hugged him hard "I didn't know, you had uncontrollable anger Adam we have to be more aware of it next time!" Adam bitterly snarled "It's because of that menace, Malfoy and that prat of a girl Pansy!" Ron agreed to Adam's bitterness and replied "We know mate, ever since you gave Draco a thorough beating, they have hated you!" Harry silently agreed and shook his head "You can't lose your temper all the while Adam; you have to control it somehow!" Adam agreed and took a swig of his flask and shuddered at the drink running down his throat! Neville Longbottom then asked "Adam, for no reason at all what is in that flask?" Adam's eyes glinted and replied "Ah, Neville, this flask contains one of my potions that can instantly shrink my anger down to a minimum of what anger I could have!" **

**Soon afterwards Adam dropped onto his bed and noticed Silver hooting softly at him, Adam gave a small smile and strode over to the beautiful owl that Anna had given him and gave her a mouse to feed on! Adam grinned as she had her meal and stroked her wing saying "You may not be Anna but you are the closest thing I have got to her at the moment, my dear Silver!" Silver nuzzled her masters hand and softly hooted with tenderness, Adam then left Silver to have her meal and collapsed on his bed relaxing and thinking of the look of kindness that Luna gave him earlier so he could thank her for her tenderness through his new miserable life! Adam however then grew to recognize new feelings for Luna and wondered what it would be like if he had kissed her during then tenderness earlier given by her! Adam's eyes opened suddenly and so he gulped hard... He fancied Luna... Adam shook his head and thought "But Anna..." But was corrected in his mind "Would have wanted this...wanted me to move on!" Adam lurched upwards afterwards and suddenly felt sick, he ran to the bathroom and vomited up what he thought was the potion earlier, to him it finally had its revenge for Adam drinking the flask too much! **

**Immediately Silver hooted at Adam loudly, so loud that Adam stumbled into the room and noticed the presence of Anna's ghost, Anna and Adam looked at each other for a minute before greeting each other; Anna smiled "You have still got a life then, Addy?" Adam nodded silently but replied "I still love you Anna, but something is going on I think I love Luna!" Anna acknowledged this "It's because you want to move on Adam, I can understand this because you are trying to forget your painful memories!" Adam was starting to break into tears at the sight of Anna asking him to move on from his past and to the future, but at last after a couple of minutes Adam stopped and breathed in and out before agreeing to Anna's suggestion. 20 seconds later Anna left the room and left Adam alone with Silver hooting softly about her master's feelings. **

**Two hours later Adam left the common room and on purpose tripped up Draco Malfoy, who aimed a jinx at the teenager. Adam was alerted quickly by his sense and aimed ****Expelliarmus**** at the young wizard, Malfoy's wand was knocked out of his hand and placed into Adam's, Adam cruelly laughed and threw Malfoy's wand back hitting him directly on the head, leaking blood out of his nose, Malfoy turned and ran! Adam soon met Harry downstairs and asked Adam if he was alright now, Adam turned to face Harry and answered "Harry I'm fine, trust me on this!" Adam however unfortunately met Pansy Parkinson, who scratched Adam down the side of his face, hard and shouted "HOW DARE YOU!"As she was a soul viewer of what happened to Malfoy earlier, as Draco had been punched in the face by Adam earlier, as Malfoy called him a loner! Pansy shouted at him and called him a mudblood, Adam snapped and yelled at her face "I DON'T BLOODY CARE YOU STUPID GIRL, NO WONDER DRACO LOVES YOU, YOU ARE AS DUMB AS HE IS, YOU LITTLE PRAT, SO DON'T EVEN TRY YOU UGLY DISRESPECTFUL GIRL!" Adam turned, hardly gave a damn and continued walking down the stairs where he was intercepted by Hermione who asked "Adam, are you alright? Let me see!" **

**Adam allowed her, only to view Ron's furious face "I think we better take you to the hospital wing Adam, she critically scratched your cheek!" Hermione gasped as blood started leaking down Adam's cheek, Adam noticed and smiled "Alright, but only if Luna comes I've got something to tell her!" Ron went pink and started talking "Adam... have you..?" Adam nodded silently and replied "I have!" Hermione called Luna who instantly took hold of Adam's left hand, squeezing it with hope that he would be fine! Adam squeezed hers back to show comfort, Hermione noticed and turned away, soon afterwards the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey noticed Adam's wound and treated it and asked what had happened, Adam was one of her nicest patrons, he never was admitted here except when he visited Hermione when she was petrified. **

**Adam answered Madame Pomfrey's question snarling "Pansy Parkinson happened that's what!" Madame Pomfrey was shocked but said "Her aim with her fingernails is improving, would you say?" Adam replied "You're telling me!" Luna smiled, Adam was a joker at times, but ever since Voldemort returned Adam had rarely anything to laugh about. Adam turned away to Luna and smiled at her and even taking her hand again, although this time it was cold! Adam felt it and asked Madame Pomfrey to leave the two alone for a while, Madame Pomfrey got the idea and walked away thinking "Another down, 5006 to go!" Adam invited Luna to sit with him, Luna sat next to him and asked "What is it Adam?" Adam was shocked he hadn't dreamed that Luna would ask him this, the word were on the tip of his tongue yet he thought she would hurt her feelings and that she wouldn't speak to him again! Adam then answered finally "LunaLovegoodwillyoupleasegooutwithme?" Luna told him "Easy Adam, slow down and say it slowly!" Adam took another deep breath "Luna Lovegood will you go out with me...please?" Luna was shocked he had never thought that Adam would have popped the question so soon or otherwise.**

**Luna came up with the most obvious answer and kissed Adam on the lips, Adam was shocked but kissed her back, and when he withdrew, Adam and Luna were both blushing with embarrassment but Luna replied to his earlier comment "Yes I will, Adam!" Adam was shocked and questioned "Really?" Luna nodded and said "How long have you wanted to ask that question?" Adam answered "5 months!" Luna blushed again and said "Where shall we go first?" There question was answered by Harry Potter "Preferably get out of here?" Adam just laughed with Luna and smiled "Harry, and to think you wouldn't sink low enough to be spying on one of your best friends!" Luna looked at her boyfriend and snapped "Adam!" Adam replied with a sorrowful "Sorry!" Luna just smiled "It's alright Adam, I forgive you!" and kissed him again. Adam just blushed and after Harry left the room, none other than professor McGonagall entered with a stern look "Adam, please come to my office please we have to talk!" Adam's face turned sad and turned to Luna "I'll see you later ok?" Luna nodded and left but not before kissing Adam!**

**As soon as Luna left, Adam followed the professor upstairs to her office, watched as she said the password, and followed McGonagall in. Soon as she reached her chair, she stopped and turned to Adam and said "Adam, as I know that you are a friend of Potter and Mr Weasley I want you to go with them to search for the horcruxes!" Adam stuttered "Bu-but my exams, professor..." She replied rather hastily "Adam, Voldemort is at Hogwarts's door, as well as the death of Albus you can almost guarantee that Snape will be back!" Adam collapsed in a chair and snarled "Bellatrix too...I take it!" McGonagall was shocked, Adam had still wanted revenge on the demented hag after the death of his old girlfriend, which had filled him with resentment and horrid anger problems towards Malfoy and all slytherins! She snapped at him "You can't be prejudiced against all slytherins, Adam because of another Slytherin just because you lost Anna!" Adam snarled "OF COURSE I BLOODY CAN!" McGonagall watched silently as Adam said a thousand reasons why he hated slytherins, to which he added the most obvious one "AND ONE GIT OF A MAN IN WEREWOLF FORM BIT ME!"**

**Adam slowly got up but collapsed in pain, suddenly and snarled "THIS DAMN BITE!" McGonagall stared at Adam and watched as Adam got up again and strode out and so headed towards the Gryffindor common room where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting, "How did it go Adam?" Hermione asked politely, Adam looked up at his three friends and nodded "She said yes!" Hermione squealed and launched herself into Adam's arms saying "Well done!" Harry just stood there, bemused and Ron just blinked blankly and watched as Adam let go of Hermione and walked up the stairs to the boy's bedroom to have his medicine as he had drunk what was left of his flask earlier. Hermione counted down from 5 and so 5 seconds later Adam shouted down "Hermione can you help me find my medicine?" Hermione stifled a laugh and ran upstairs to help the young Adam! Adam was rummaging everywhere while Hermione was giggling, Adam noticed Hermione holding his medicine and smiled "Hermione, please give it to me!" Hermione complied and so Adam got his medicine. Adam drank his medicine and made a disgusted face as he drank it, after drinking he ran to the bathroom and shouted "IT'S GETS WORSE EVERY FLIPPING TIME!" Later Adam came out of the bathroom and sighed "Much better!", only to look up and see Hermione tapping her foot, smiling "Luna's downstairs, waiting for you Adam!" Adam paused for a minute and ran downstairs and found Luna waiting in her robes, ready to go to Hogsmeade Luna asked "Ready?" Adam nodded and took her hand and walked her out silently locking the door before turning towards her and said "You are stunning, Anna would agree with that!" **

**Luna blushed when Adam said those words and answered "You really think that?" Adam just nodded "I believe I do Miss Lovegood!" Luna blushed furiously red and grinned at her new boyfriend, Adam watched her blush, but then noticed some silent laughing and mocking from the Slytherin 3****rd**** years, immediately Adam yelled "AND SHOULDN'T YOU GITS BE IN THE COMMON ROOM!?" The slytherins scuttled off to the second floor of the school, leaving a happy Adam and Luna alone for a while at least, until Adam asked the young girl, whom he adored 3 months ago, and suddenly flung his arm to his waist and flipped the flask and drank a whole litre of the potion! Luna was just shocked "Adam, why on earth did you just do that?" Adam replied "I am not allowing my wolf side to have a takeover on our date tonight!" Luna's eyes shone at that and said "Adam are you...?" Adam replied instantly and rather excitedly "Taking you outside the school, yes I am!"**

**Luna pressed her lips against Adams and smiled "Where first?" Adam thought for a moment "Hogsmeade!" he answered and pulled her along, however as soon as they reached the main door, Pansy Parkinson appeared with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and two other slytherins "And where do you think you are going weirdo's?" Adam's face turned red and snarled "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS BITCH!" Pansy took anger to his vile cursing and walked over and slapped Luna, causing a red mark to appear and for Luna to start crying. Adam's temper flared up, throwing Pansy away from Luna its such strength she was thrown into Goyle and Malfoy, Crabbe drew his wand out and shouted "REDUCTO!" Adam blocked the spell and shouted back "Petrificus Totallus!" Crabbe froze, and fell on top of the other two slytherins. Adam next tended to Luna's cheek and stroked it, asking "Luna are you ok?" Luna nodded through tear soaked eyes, Adam smiled too and walked over to Pansy and Draco and got on his knee "You see you two; you don't know my pain, so therefore STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US!" Adam snapped at the both of them before Adam and Luna walked off laughing. Two hours later they came back from Hogsmeade and kissed each other goodnight. **

**They bid goodnight to one another and ran to their separate common rooms before muttering "Sweet dreams Luna/Adam!" Adam returned to Gryffindor tower and spoke the password, where he found Professor McGonagall waiting with Harry and Ron as well as Hermione. Hermione spoke in a shrill voice "ADAM THE TRUTH!" Adam replied "WHAT TRUTH?" The professor smiled "I told them of your want to search for horcruxes with them!" Adam stared in shock at the professor and whispered silently "I-I didn't a-agree to t-this!" Ron nodded "We know you didn't mate, but you need a break from anger!" Adam snapped "Have you forgotten the fact that I am a flipping werewolf, guys?" Harry held up a whole cache of potions, smiling cruelly and so Adam's eyes opened muttering "Oh nuts!" As soon as the professor left, Adam barged passed his three friends and went to bed, falling straight asleep soon afterwards. Harry woke Adam up the next morning and for good measure wacked Adam with a towel to help Adam stay awake, Adam let out a yell immediately "WHAT THE HECK!?" **

**Harry laughed and ran downstairs with Adam falling off the bed and snapped "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" As Adam slowly hauled himself upwards he noticed someone waiting on the school grounds, it was Luna and by the looks of it she was crying! Adam immediately drank his potion, with dignity and ran downstairs, out of the common room and into the grounds where he found Luna, who sobbed while saying "McGonagall said that you were going to leave soon... is it true?" Adam sadly nodded his head before Luna launched herself into his arms "Please don't go your condition..." Adam smiled and brushed a blonde patch of hair out of eyes, and remarked, completing Luna's sentence "Will be getting better!" Luna quietly sobbed some more and said "Daddy says that you won't come back though!" Adam, confused at that, had never met Luna's father and replied "Well I'll prove him wrong!" Luna half sobbed half laughed and kissed Adam on the lips one last time before McGonagall appeared and disaparated with Adam, leaving Luna whisper "Please, Adam be ok, for me!" **


End file.
